My Brother's Keeper
"My Brother's Keeper" is the ninth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. A new guidance counselor named Penelope Spectra starts a chain reaction of depressed students while Jazz tries to figure out her brother's strange behavior. Episode Recap Spirit Week is coming to Casper High and Mr. Lancer thrills over its glory, telling Jazz nearby about his glory days as a male cheerleader. Jazz puts asides the thought to talk with him over the concern of her brother Danny whom in her eyes is behaving strangely. At the same time, Danny fights a blob-like ghost inside the new guidance counselor's office, completely wrecking it. Unfortunately, Lancer and Jazz spot him inside the wrecked room, but all Danny is concerned about is his failure to capture the ghost. New counselor Penelope Spectra retains an optimistic attitude despite her trashed office while Jazz laments on the raised air conditioning that makes the room so cold everyone's own breath can be seen. Spectra's mere excuse is given as, "it keeps the mind icy sharp". Danny remains angry towards his sister for ratting him out, then leaves when Mr. Lancer orders him to do so while he decides on his punishment. He praises Jazz afterwards to Spectra, saying she is to give a speech for Spirit Week. Spectra was given her job here as both a motivational speaker and teen therapist to "pep up" the kids in Casper High in time for the speech on Wednesday. Spectra, alongside with her assistant Bertrand shows Jazz their plans to topple dominoes that spell, "Casper Spirit" which will trigger the spirit sparklers. Jazz, seeing her over optimistic nature, thinks Danny will benefit from her, so with a push from Lancer, Danny is given a session with her. Only a few seconds in and Spectra already see the complaints Danny keeps making. She claims afterwards that Jazz called him both a "baby" and "loser" to whom Danny retaliates in shock and anger. Spectra gives Danny a pep talk and sends him off. When she and Bertrand are left in private, Spectra sucks up Danny's depression to forever give her a youthful look. Seeing Danny is like a "walking spa treatment" to her, Bertrand (now revealed as the shape shifting ghost blob Danny fought earlier) decides to up the ante. Turning into a giant hornet, he goes to wreck havoc. Danny complains about his sister's insults to his friends, however Sam notices Jazz wouldn't ever say such a thing. Jazz comes over to counsel Danny, but he's far too angry with her, so he runs off, concerning her further. Bertrand then comes to attack, cornering Jazz until Danny comes to the rescue and takes him outside the schoolyard to fight. Danny again performs poorly, letting Bertrand get away and causing him to doubt himself once more. Jazz, now having witnessed ghosts for the first time is ecstatic to tell Danny, however when she tells him back home later that night, Danny denies seeing anything. Still concerned for him, Jazz calls in her last resort: Jack and Maddie who rush in to see what is the matter with Danny. Danny quickly changes the subject to Jazz's witness of a ghost, prompting the two parents to then aim their attention towards her while Jack shows off with his latest invention, the Portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. By school next day, Jazz confronts Danny's friends who despite her urges, refuses to expose anything secret about Danny. Danny meanwhile gets caught pulling the fire alarm by accident courtesy of Bertrand. As a result, he gets another session with Spectra. She gives Danny a diaper, top hat, and banner to put on much like an outfit of the New Year's baby to help him overcome his fear of being called a baby, although Danny expresses it's the word "loser" he fears being called. Throughout the school, Danny becomes the laughingstock for his outfit, further lowering his self-esteem. At an ice cream parlor, Danny talks with his friends over his constant depression. Jazz coming over further makes him even more stressed. His ghost sense goes off afterwards, so he rushes after Bertrand. Unfortunately for Danny, Jazz runs after him with Sam and Tucker following behind to keep his secret from being exposed. They're too late as Jazz sneakily eyes Danny turn into his alter Gego. She quickly shouts this revelation to Sam and Tucker, but Sam immediately denies the existence of ghost leaving Jazz to continue her suspect Danny, now for a different reason. Meanwhile Danny fights off Bertrand (now shape shifted to a puma) and loses once again. Back home, Jazz studies Danny, and then tells him compassionately that she merely cares for him, despite her pushy personality. He nearly relents, but ultimately still refuses to talk things over with Jazz. By school the next day, nearly every single teenager who has come out of Spectra's session are incredibly depressed. Danny, using Tucker's PDA which contained photos he took when Danny was in the baby costume suspects his breath was his ghost sense and not from the air conditioning Spectra put in (only using that as a front to disguise her as a ghost). Thinking she's the one responsible for causing all the teen depression, Sam and Tucker volunteer for a session, only to come out depressed as well. Danny enters immediately after and witnesses Spectra sucking up more teenage depression as well as overhear her and Bertrand's plans to kill Jazz through the Spirit Sparkler, causing enough depression to keep the two looking youthful for all eternity. Danny ambushes the two, fighting off both of them at the same time (with Spectra revealing her ghostly form). Elsewhere, Jazz makes her speech to a throw of depressed teenagers. Lancer starts the dominos afterwards. Danny, now finally sick and tired of self-doubting himself (and stating how his sister remained optimistic no matter how many times she got the cold shoulders from him) finally gets the edge to fight, capturing Bertrand in the Fenton Thermos, then racing off to save Jazz in time, taking her to an empty room. There Spectra corners Danny, ready to finish him off until Jazz comes in with the Fenton Ghost peeler. Using it, she removes all the layer of skins Spectra has, reducing her into a shriveled old lady, making her an easy catch for Danny. Jazz eyes Danny once more before faking a scare towards him, giving Danny an easy escape. Jazz smiles privately, stating, "He can tell me when he's ready". Reunited with Lancer, she returns to the stadium where every single teenager has his or her spirit back, including Danny. The episode finishes with Jazz in her room at Fenton Works watching Danny Phantom fly through the air optimistically. Trivia *'Title': "My Brother's Keeper" is a reference to a quote in the Biblical story of the brothers Cain and Abel. When God asks Cain where his brother Abel is, Cain replies "Am I my brother's keeper?" * While chasing the ghost hornet, Danny says "Somebody call for an exterminator?". This could be a reference to a Starcraft unit, called the Ghost, who says this line. *When Jazz sees the ghost wasp for the first time, she reacts as though she has never seen a ghost before, yet in the previous episode, "Prisoners of Love", she witnesses the Box Ghost. However, this may not be a goof, since she might not have taken the Box Ghost as such, or maybe thought she saw something else. *After Danny threw Spectra into the dumpster, he suddenly turned intangible and cried "Jazz!", however, his mouth didn't move when he said it. *When Spectra has Danny against the wall, she also knocked the Fenton Thermos out of his hands. However, moments later it reappeared on his back. Perhaps he picked it up? *As Danny is complaining about his punishment for the fire alarm being set off, you can see Tucker as a dark shade of brown in the background. A few moments later in another shot, he is in the same pose but a much lighter brown. *When Danny is shooting his ghost ray against Bertrand, when he discovered their real identity, Spectra temporary has pupils. Quotes *'Danny': Great. He got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up. (After Jazz leaves room) *'Danny': Phew! (Turns and accidently walks into pile of boxes) *'Danny': Oh, ah, right. (Turns invisible, flies out roof) *'Jazz': It's Jazz, my friends call me Jazz. *'Danny':: Yeah, but your brother calls you fink! *'Jazz': Danny, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time. *'Danny': Yeah, when I was eight and you weren't a fink! *'Dash': (Glumly) Another day, another twenty-four hours closer to a career of pumping gas. *'Kwan': At least you'll have a job. Apparently, I'm gonna end up a hobo. I didn't even know they had hobos anymore! (After Spectra grabs Danny) *'Danny': Let go of me! *'Spectra': Why would I do that? Your doubts, your misery, it's delicious! And the best part is, after that silly speech is over, and the last domino falls, and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault! *'Danny': Man, I'm so tired of you dumping on me, and I'm so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her, and I won't let her DOWN! (Blasts Spectra and becomes free) *'Bertrand': Oh, look, the little loser ghost has a few baby helpers! (Danny's eyes snap open wide) *'Danny': (Angry) Do... not... call... me... a LOSER! (Shoves Bertrand off of him and slams him into a wall, fires a powerful energy blast; Bertrand dodges it before it hits him and looks around) *'Bertrand': Well, that's enough destruction for one afternoon... (Transforms back to normal and flies through the roof) Ta! *'Danny': Gotta keep Jazz busy. (Stands up) *'Danny': Yeah, well if you're going to take her side you can hang with her too, here take my seat, you've already taken my friends. (Cheerleaders cheer with extreme disinterest) *'Mr. Lancer': What's the matter with you people... ? (Takes two pom-poms; cheering) We've got the spirit, yes we do! We've got the spirit, how 'bout you?! *'Jazz': Okay... *'Jazz': Danny, I know you think I'm pushy, and I'm a know-it-all. I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes. (Danny smiles slyly) *'Jazz': You know, you can stop me at any time. *'Danny': I know. *'Spectra': (As Fenton Peeler is peeling her apart) AAAHHHH!!! *'Danny': Talk about having nothing within. *'Danny': (Pointing out Jazz) What the heck is she so happy about? *'Sam': Don't ask me. I'm usually the sour one around here, but compared to everyone else, I'm the Goth bird of happiness. *'Tucker': Jazz, we're Danny's friends. That means we keep his secrets from you. (Jazz hands Tucker a twenty dollar bill) Although... (Sam takes the bill and gives it back to Jazz) *'Mr. Lancer': (To Jazz) Everybody's mood has been lifted as if some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away. Your disappearing act worked marvelously. They've got their spirit back. *'Jazz': They're not the only ones Mr. Lancer, they're not the only ones. (Cut to Danny flying through the midnight sky in ghost form, while Jazz looks on) *'Jazz': (After using the Fenton Peeler to defeat Penelope Spectra) Hey, it worked! (Pause) But it's still weird. (Jazz kisses Danny's head, Danny smiles) *'Danny': Eww... gross! *'Paulina': (To old lady) Do you mind? You're, like, the second old woman to hover me today, and I'm so not in the mood. *'Jazz': Well, you leave me no choice. Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about Danny? *'Danny': What?! Jazz, no! *'Maddie': Is there something wrong with Danny? *'Jack': Is there a ghost involved? *'Maddie': Is there something you want to talk about? *'Jack': That involves ghosts? *'Jazz': Each of which will fall into the next and finally trigger the spirit sparklers! (Mr. Lancer looks around at the glum kids) *'Mr. Lancer': WA-HOO! (Pushes dominoes after nobody cheers) *'Kid': (To Jazz) A freakishly large hornet! Ahh! (Jumps into a locker, his leg sticks out) Ow! My leg!! *'Tucker': I hate my life. *'Sam': I hate your life more. *'Jazz': Still mad? *'Danny': (Sarcastically) Wow, you are the smart one. *'Spectra': What are you... ? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers? *'Danny': Both... neither... I DON'T KNOW!! es:La consejera de mi hermano Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jazz